CLOSER
by Misaki x Jinyoung
Summary: Kana Sakagami is a 20 years old girl, she lives all by herself without any family. One day she get's fired from her job, after that she accidentally hits a guy with a soccerball. That guy's name is Ren Tsubaki, Kana gives her Phone number to him and leaves. After a while Kana get's another job, there she meets Ren again. From then on everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Kana Sakagami is a 20 years old girl, she lives all by herself without any family.

One day she get's fired from her job, after that she accidentally hits a guy with a soccerball.

That guy's name is Ren Tsubaki, Kana gives her Phone number to him and leaves.

After a while Kana get's another job, there she meets Ren again.

From then on everything changes...

~The story begins~

Kana wakes up and looks at her cellphone, she keeps staring at it. But then she realizes that she's too late for her work. She stays up and puts her clothes on, then she eats while putting her shoes on. It's Always like this every morning. When she's ready she runs to the busstation , she keeps waiting for about 10 minutes. Then she runs to her work, when she arrivés there she sees her boss. Kana immediately says:" i'm really sorry, my alarm didn't go off" after seeing her boss's angry face. He looks angry and shouts:" you're fired, you're Always too late for work! I'm sick off you get out!" Kana looks angry at him and shouts:" I don't care iff you fire me, cause i hate this job and you too!" Then she get's out of the shop, after 5 seconds she regrets what she said. Cause now she doesn't have any job, she kicks everything she sees on her path. When she sees a ball, she says before kicking it:" You stupid guy, just wait you'll regret that you fired the best stylist!"Then she kicks the ball, the ball accidentally hits a guy right in his face. Kana sees what happens, and go's to the guy.

She says while bowing:" i'm really sorry for what just happened!"The guy looks angry at her, he touches his nose and sees that he's having a nosebleed. He shouts:"hey you ugly,who do you think you are? breaking my nose and saying sorry?" When Kana's about to say something, Satsuki calls her. She takes her cellphone and answers:" Yo Satsuki,why do you call me?" The guy keeps wiping his nose while looking angry at kana. But Kana already forgot him, she says to Satsuki on the Phone:" Ya know, i just got fired by my stupid boss!" Then she laughs and says:" oh Satsuki, you're my best friend i love you!" then she smiles and says:" okay i got it, i'll be on my way" But when she's about to start running, the guy with the nosebleed shouts:" Ya ugly, what are you going to do about my nose?" Kana Turns around and looks at him while saying:"I'll give you my phonenumber, iff you need something call me!" She gives him her phonenumber and then she starts running towards the busstation. The guy looks mad around him and says:" This stupid ugly girl, off course i'll call you to make your life a hell!" then he grins, and walks further.

On that second Kana get's out of the bus, she keeps walking till she sees her best friend Satsuki. Kana runs to Satsuki and hugs her, Satsuki smiles and says:"It's as iff you're happy to see your boyfriend after a long time" Kana laughs and says:" Satsuki , you're more than a boyfriend for me" then the both of them start laughing, after a while both of them are eating ice cream. Satsuki looks at Kana and says:" Look kana, iff you're out of money just ask me i'll give you as much as you want" Kana smiles and say:" thanks Satsuki, what can i do without you" Satsuki smiles and Kana sighs , then Kana says:" well i think i've got to start looking for a new job" Satsuki stays up from her chair and says:" well i'll help you, let's go search a job for my crazy friend" Kana laughs and then they leave the ice cream shop.

~ Two weeks later ~

Kana get's a call from Satsuki, and Satsuki's saying that she found a job for her. After a while kana arrivés at her new job, she go's inside and sees a lot of posters from singers and actors. Then a co-worker notices her, he go's to Kana and aska:" are you the new worker?" Kana immediately bows and says:" yes i am" The co- worker smiles and says:" nice to meet you, my name's Ritsu" Kana smiles and answers:" Nice to meet you too Ritsu, my name's Kana" Ritsu smiles and starts showing her the workplace. On that second the members of the infamous boys band "CLOSER" arrive at the same place as Kana. Ren the leader of "CLOSER" walks inside the dressroom. There he finds Kana cleaning the dressingroom, he immediately recognizes her. But Kana bows and says:" Hi nice to meet you, my name's Kana Sakagami. I'am your new personal stylist " Ren grins and says:" Nice to meet you ugly."

~Will Be Continued in the next chapter~

I hope you liked my story.

See ya again in the next chapter of "CLOSER" (^_^)

~please leave a comment~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Here's my next chapter of "CLOSER", Hope you'll like it ~**

**~Review please, so i could know iff i need to change something~**

**~ and iff you got some ideas, send me a mail (^_^) ~**

~Well let's continue the story...~

Ren smiles and says: "Hi ugly." Kana looks at Ren and says:" ugly?" He grins and says:"you heard right, you're the ugly girl who kicked a ball against my nose!" Kana frowns and says:" i don't remember such a thing, but iff such a thing happened because of me then sorry." Then she looks at the ground, and says with a sad face:"you're right, i'm an ugly girl." Ren smiles and says:" i'm glad you noticed that." Kana grins and says:"you stupid guy, you where hoping i would say that!"Ren looks at her full of hate , he then says: " Think a Thousand times before saying such a thing, do you know who you're speaking to!" Kana shakes her head and looks at him with an angel-like face. He sighs and says:" Look I'm not just a singer, i'm Ren Tsubaki the next heir of the Tsubaki group." Kana looks surprised, and thinks ( oh god, things will get ugly, iff i don't say a few good words to him). She smiles and says :" i'm sorry, i didn't mean those words. It's just a surprise to meet you here , and an honour to work for you." Then she puts her arms behind her back, and smiles at Ren.

On that second the other 3 members of CLOSER (yuu= blondy/ Kyou=redhead/ Yuki= ikemen (glasses boy) arrive at TS company, it's the same place where kana is right now. Meanwhile Ren smiles and says to kana: "you know actually you're a good girl, you know how to talk." kana thinks * "that idiot, rich spoiled brat, wait and see I will take revenge!" She grins and Ren then looks at her , he says:" well do you want something from me?" Kana sighs and says:" no thanks, i don't need anything." Ren stays before her nose and says:" well then i'll be going, see ya later ugly!" then he pats Kana on her shoulder and leaves with a smile. Kana pretends she beats him up, Yuu (blondy) sees her and laughs. He looks at her and says:" hey, did he do something to you?" Kana realizes what she's doing, she turns around and says:" ah yes...he thinks he's the king of the world or something.." She sighs and then she takes a good look of Yuu, and thinks:" oh god lord, he's totally my type!" Yuu smiles when he sees that Kana keeps staring at him.

Kana then shakes her head and says:" Hi i'm Kana Sakagami, i'm CLOSER's new stylist." Yuu smiles kindly at her and says:" nice to meet you Kana-chan, it's an honour to have such a beautifull girl help us." Kana blushes and asks ashamed:" are you Yuu Tachibana?" Yuu answers:" yes that's me, are you a fan of mine?" Kana smiles and says:"yes, i've been your fan from the start." Yuu smiles brightly and says:" i'm blessed to have you as a fan of mine." Then he thinks and says:" did already have dinner?" Kana shakes her head, he smiles and says: " that's good, well Kana-chan let's have dinner together." When Kana's about to say something, Yuu grabs her hand and takes her with him.

~AFTER A WHILE~

Kana and Yuu finished their dinner in a restaurant, they leave and walk towards Yuu's car. On that second Ren parks his car near a convenience store, he steps out of his car. When he's about to go inside the store, he sees Kana together with Yuu. Ren looks surprised at them, but when he's about to shout. A group highschool girl notice him, and start shouting:"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, omg it's really ren!" Ren smiles at them, but he's eyes don't leave Yuu and kana for a second.

See ya again in Chapter 3 of CLOSER~


End file.
